


Neptune Gaming Group (Working Title)

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Gaming, Nerds Rock, Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, Post-Series, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Mac really wants to run a Pathfinder game.post series, non-movie compliantSophomore year at HearstThis is cancelled. Do not expect more of this.





	

After the cafeteria throw down, Piz dumped Veronica. She had expected it. He said he would be friends with her and she could come to him if she needed help. To Veronica, it sounded a lot like when Logan broke up with her, just less, like it was watered down. It was better to have her boyfriend actually talk to her, unlike Duncan, so she thanked him and apologized and kept to herself for the rest of the semester. 

To her credit, she even avoided Logan. She saw him, of course, but she never once ran over to him and jumped into his arms and made out with him. She was proud of that. She felt the growth deep inside her heart. Or, maybe she was just being stubborn and that was heartburn from eating the burrito she had for lunch too fast. Either way, no Logan. 

She spent more time with Mac. They went to music shows together or had girls' night with dinners. It's possible that people who didn't know them would think they were a lesbian couple that just never felt comfortable taking that romantic step. But, they were working on their bonds of friendship, like normal people. 

She tried to spent more time with Wallace, but he was pissed about how it went down with Piz. She witnessed Piz break the news to Wallace, telling him that they weren't that compatible and that they would be better as friends. Piz didn't blame Veronica. Wallace did. Veronica thought a summer in Africa would cool Wallace off. Or burn him. She wasn't sure where exactly he was going and if it got cold there. She made a mental note to ask him.

After classes ended, she packed for the internship at the FBI. She was excited and nervous to go. She was looking forward to getting out of Neptune for a couple months. When Mac asked if Veronica wanted to get a place together when she came back, Veronica was happy. She didn't want to live in the dorms, but living with Mac would be a great change. Her tiny apartment with her father wasn't big enough for both of them. Veronica had needs that her father didn't need to know about. Veronica told Mac to keep an eye out for a great place before students came back and Veronica would pay her back her half of any money spent on it.

Mac had found a great house on the edge of town. It was close to the beach, but not on it. It had additional parking and well-lit street lamps. A deputy lived two houses down the street. The house itself was great. The lower level had a big, open floor plan. The door lead into a big living space with a fireplace and access to a deck big enough for the hot tub, grill and table for eight. To the other side of the living room was a decent sized kitchen. There wasn't an island, which made Veronica a little sad, but there was space for a table. On the lower level also consisted of the laundry room, a two car garage and a small half bath. Upstairs was what really sold Mac on the house. It was moronically fitted with twin master suites. For Mac and Veronica, it was great though. Equal space for the two of them, right down to the walk in closets and the garden baths. The house had been recently renovated and ready for the young women to move into it. They started renting it, but left an option to buy after a year passed. 

When Veronica came back, they got settled in the small home and figured out how easily it was to be roommates with each other. Mac did the dishes when she noticed them stacking up. Veronica was quickly to toss the trash out into the rolling bin they stored in the garage. 

School started and they got used to their schedules. Mac dated now and again, managing to occasionally bring Max around. He would always be gone by the time Veronica got up, but Mac knew that Veronica knew. It was a good assumption to make that Veronica knew all. Mac was shocked she never spotted Logan doing the walk of shame, but Veronica swore she wasn't going to do that. They could be friends without the volatile romance. Since Logan and Mac were still business partners, it put Mac at ease. Since neither of the women were social butterflies, the house didn't see a lot of parties. They had a small Thanksgiving with their parents, managing to cook most of the turkey and burn only the first 1/4” layer of the dressing. Wallace finally came around and enjoyed spending time at their house versus his own dorm room. He studied many times out on the deck. Veronica and Mac just weren't allowed to go out there. Or wave at him from the other side of the sliding door. Or make loud fart noises on the door. Or moon him. 

Now that it was almost Christmas, the house was set up with a tree in the corner and stockings hung up on the mantle. There were lights strung around the staircase railing that lead to both of their bedrooms. Veronica liked the lights. She could come in from a late night stalking, or stakeoutting, someone and not bother to turn on any more lights. She wondered if Mac would be opposed to them all year long. They were crazy college students. They could do that stuff without much judgment. 

Snickerdoodles lay on a cooling tray and the women relaxed on the main level. Mac was in the living area. She was curled up on the couch, remote in hand. Her eyes watching a documentary on rhinos. She muted it and lowered the remote. “Hey, V?” Mac nibbled on her bottom lip as she spoke. She couldn't see her roommate, but knew she was still there. She spoke in a nervous tone.

Veronica raised a brow, but didn't look up from her course book. “Yea?” She turned and made a note of something on a pad next to her, then wiggled the pen in her hand as she read more. She was at the kitchen table just behind the couch. 

Mac climbed up on her knees and turned. She looked over the back of the couch at her friend. “I have an idea.”

Veronica switched the raised eyebrow to the other one. She looked up at Mac and rested the gyrating pen. “This is how porn starts.” She smirked softly and looked back down to her book.

Mac chuckled, blushing just a bit. She shook her head. “No. I want to try something, but I need a group.”

“Again, sounds like porn.” Veronica giggled and flipped the page in her book. She adjusted her head to read new text.

“Veronica.” Mac tried for a stern look, but she couldn't keep her dimples from showing.

Veronica sighed dramatically and set her pen down in the center of the pages. She looked up at her friend and gave her whole attention. “Ok, what do you need a group for?”

Mac took a breath and slowly let it out. “I want to run a fantasy tabletop game.”

Veronica blinked at her. “Um. I don't know what that is.”

Mac smiled bashfully. “Like, DnD.”

“Oh.” Veronica's face was blank. “Uh.”

“Think Wallace would go for it?” Mac asked, biting her bottom lip again.

“Yes. I do. Because he's awesome and up to try anything once.” Veronica smiled, nodding a bit. “If he does it, do I have to?” She tilted her head a bit.

Mac pouted. “I need a group of people. It would be here. You live here. So, yes.” She flashed a big grin.

Veronica smirked. “Had to try.” She nodded. “Ok, Mac. How many people do you need?” Of course, she would help her friend. Mac had done more than enough for her. And this might be fun.

“Well, I think the more people the better, but I don't think we need more than ten.” Mac yanked her feet out from under her and climbed off the couch. She walked to a bookcase and grabbed a tall book from a shelf. It had to be 600 pages long. “This is the guide.”

Veronica blinked as she watched Mac retrieve the large book. She couldn't help but smirk. “The nerd bible?” 

Mac nodded, grinning. “This has all the rules and stuff for me to run a game.” She walked towards Veronica, flipping through the pages, obviously trying to find something in particular. She showed a page to Veronica. It was a height difference chart of all the core races. It showed them standing in their underwear and showing their different sizes. “See? You would play one of them.” Mac was getting giddy as she talked about it. 

“Do I get clothes?” Veronica peeked over at the book. 

“You get armor.” Mac answered. “And weapons or spells.” 

“Magic?” Veronica looked up at her friend standing across from her. 

“Yea, some of the classes are magic users.” Mac sounded thrilled to be talking about this. 

Veronica grinned and gave a relenting nod. “Ok. This weekend, after finals, we will play your nerd game.” She tapped her book. “But some of us have to study on the abnormal psychological disorders of teenagers.”

Mac closed her book and smirked. “You went to the same high school as me. This should be easy for you.” 

Veronica grinned, but opened her book and took a breath before resuming her studying.

 

Mac called up Wallace the next day. He was easy to agree to it, just like Veronica said. He asked if Piz should come too. Mac knew the history between him and her roommate, but knew Veronica wouldn't mind. They had been friends for months now. This evening of play shouldn't tip the scales. Mac agreed to Piz coming and told them to be at her house by noon. 

Parker was next on Mac's list of calls. Veronica and Parker were uneasy friends. Parker tended to blame Veronica for the failing of her relationship with Logan. But, luckily, Parker had since moved on to date other men. This had eased the tension with Veronica. Parker was available and agreed to be there. Parker even asked if there as anything she could bring. Having not thought about a group of people sitting around talking, Mac agreed snacks and beverages would be good things to have available. She told Parker to bring whatever she wanted and made a note to pick up some more stuff before Saturday. Parker was excited and it psyched Mac up even more.

Mac had four players. Two women and two men. It could be good. But, Mac had already designed this to be for closer to ten. She sighed and called up Max. 

“Veronica must not be home.” Max snickered when he answered the phone.

“This isn't a booty call.” Mac sighed. She already regretted this call.

“Oh.” Max paused. “What can I do for you? Did you need a guide for a class?”

“Ugh. No.” Mac hated cheaters and it was the one thing Max did that annoyed her. She hated that he sold tests and quizzes with answer keys. He had even dropped out of Hearst and lived right off campus to keep his business running. If he wasn't so good in bed, she would have lost his number. “Do you have plans Saturday?”

“A date? Well, Miss Mackenzie, I'm shocked you would want to be seen in public with me.” Max chuckled. 

“I'm running a Pathfinder game. I need players. Do you want to play?” Mac was annoyed. She asked each question in a monotone voice. She wasn't sure why she kept talking. She should hang up on him.

“Ahh. Yea, I'm not into that. I'm a nerd, sure, but even I have limits.” Max laughed.

Mac felt her lip quivering and her eyes starting to tear up. “Oh. Ok. Well, nevermind then.” 

“I mean, I could come over and dress up as an orc or something and ravish you for booty, if you want.” Max was using his sexy tone, which sounded goofy, but usually worked on Mac.

“Uh. No thanks.” She paused and tried to calm herself down. “Look, I have some other calls to make, so maybe I should go.”

“Aww, Mackie, don't be like that.” Max whimpered. “I can come over tonight.”

“Max, uh, I'm not interested. I have to go.” Mac ended the call and let out a slow sigh. She looked through her contacts as she searched for more people to call. She sighed as she looked at Logan's name. She knew he was too cool to play tabletop games, but she didn't have that many options. She cleared her throat and tapped the call button and waited. After two rings, the call connected. There was no one on the other end though. “Uh. Hello?” Mac asked cautiously.

“Mackie!” Dick's voice came over the line in a happy tone. “How's it going?”

Mac blinked. She was sure she called Logan, but she had to double check her screen. She put the phone back to her ear. “Is Logan there?” She asked timidly.

“I'm here, Mac.” Logan grunted. She apparently was on speaker and Dick was closer to the phone. “Whatcha need?” Logan sounded like he was doing manual labor.

“Are you guys having an intimate moment? I can call back-” Mac asked in a teasing tone.

“Ha. Ha.” Dick huffed and Mac heard footsteps moving away from the phone.

“Mac? I'm working out. Is everything ok?” Logan's voice turned to super worried. Mac knew he wanted to ask about Veronica. He never directly asked about her, but Mac noticed his face light up when Mac talked about her. Mac tried to give him updates on her as much as possible without betraying her roommate. 

“Everything is fine.” She responded quickly. She heard Logan's sigh of relief and smiled. “I was actually calling to ask if you had plans Saturday.”

“Um, not that I know of.” Logan resumed grunting. “I mean, there's a couple parties I could go to, but a lot of people are heading home.” Logan hadn't any family to head home to, besides his roommate Dick. He didn't really have any other friends. Mac was friendly, but they didn't hang out without other people. 

“Well.” Mac started. She felt the beads of sweat forming on her forehead and bit her bottom lip. This was just Logan. She could ask Logan for this. He would probably say no and do it nicely and maybe even feel bad about it and take her to lunch next week. She could ask him. “I'm trying to run a Pathfinder game Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to join.” She tried a smile, but it felt too hopeful. She let out a quiet sigh and prepared herself for a negative answer.

“Um. What?” Logan asked, obviously confused. “What is Pathfinder?”

“It's a tabletop roleplaying game, like Dungeons and Dragons. You play fantasy style characters and go on adventures with a group.” Mac answered confidently. She thought him asking about it was a good sign.

“Like elves and stuff?” Logan asked. Mac could tell he had switched to a different exercise as his grunts and breathing changed a bit.

“Yes. Like, imagine playing a game where you could be in Lord of the Rings.” Mac grinned. “You get a quest from someone and go battle monsters and save the day, or ruin it, depending on the story.”

“And who creates the story?” Logan asked.

“I did. I created a tale that I think people will like. I am running it, but you would be a player with Veronica and Wallace and some other people.”

Mac heard Logan let out some air that wasn't a pant. It was a sigh that told her he caught on to something. “Like Parker and Piz?”

“Yes. Like them.” Mac lowered her eyes and looked ashamed. She knew he couldn't see it, but she felt it too much to not react to it. 

Parker and Piz weren't high on Logan's list of favorite people. Piz was the victim of a fight with Logan, but since Veronica seemed to forgive him, he didn't care if Piz did. Parker dated Logan immediately after the last time he dated Veronica. Parker broke up with him because she clearly saw he still had feelings for Veronica, even if he was trying to move on. They were civil, but currently, the only thing they had in common were Mac. “Do they know I'm invited?” Logan asked softly.

“Um. No. But neither does anyone else.” Mac's voice didn't hide the giggle.

“Mac, we can't just bombard them with me showing up. And, I don't think Veronica would appreciate me just showing up at your house.” Mac had told him about her living conditions. Logan had approved, but had been cautiously distant from showing up there. 

“You wouldn't be just showing up. You are invited.” Mac sighed. “You and her are cool, right?”

“For now. We keep our distance and manage to go months without arguing about anything. I think the key is we don't talk.” Logan's smirk carried through on the phone, Mac could see it.

“Logan, you are one of her oldest friends. She will be fine as long as I prepare her. I bet she'll be happier to see you than Parker.” Mac giggled.

“I'm in.” 

Mac blinked. “I didn't invite you, Dick.”

“Well, I want to play too.” Dick pouted. “Please, Mackie.”

“See, Logan. I could invite worse options than you.” Mac giggled.

Logan chuckled. “Is Dick really invited? I need to know if I have to keep him occupied Saturday or not.”

“Fine, Dick can come too, but only if you do. I'm not explaining why Dick is there without you to Veronica.” Mac sighed with a grin. “So, you will be there?”

“Alright.” Logan sighed. “I'll be there. But if you don't tell her, I'm running away as fast as I can.” Logan chuckled.

“One more thing, if either of you are only coming to mock this or me, I will kick your ass.” Mac used her stern voice.

Mac heard Dick audibly gulp. 

“I would never mock you, Mackie.” Logan purred.

“Me either.” Dick quickly added in a panicked tone.

“You guys are way more scared of Veronica than me. I should have used her.” Mac sighed.

Logan laughed. “I think it was implied that Veronica would be involved.”

“Saturday at noon. Bring snacks and beverages if you want. Keep alcohol to a minimum. This game is complicated and you being impaired while trying to learn it will cause me a huge headache.” 

“No booze. Roger, boss.” Logan was grinning. “This is going to be fun, Mac. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Logan, I think you will like it. You can be an ass in character all you want. As long as you, Logan, treat the players with respect.” Mac chuckled.

“I want to be big and tough, Mackie.” Dick chimed in. 

“I will make your character just that, Dick. You'll be a skilled warrior.” Mac grinned, thinking of all the ways she could mock him with character creation. “And requests, Logan?”

“Awesome.” Logan chuckled. “I trust you.”

“See you guys Saturday.” Mac waited for their goodbyes and ended the call. Now, to break the news to Veronica.

 

Veronica opened the door from the garage and tapped the button to close the large door. She entered the kitchen and blinked. The house was darker than normal. The only light source were candles on a table. She blinked again, stopping herself from entering. She looked over to Mac, standing creepily in the kitchen, smiling over at her. She felt weird and intrusive. “Am I interrupting a date? Are you going to propose?”

Mac giggled. “No. I just thought we could have dinner and enjoy the evening.”

Veronica set her bag down and dropped her keys in the ceramic bowl near the door. She took a step inside and got a closer look at the table. “Are you proposing to me?” Veronica's lips twitched upward as she looked over to Mac. Veronica not only smelled tomato sauce, but some grovelling as well.

“No!” Mac laughed and pointed at the table. “Just sit down and eat.” 

Veronica walked around to the chair she normally sat at and pulled it out. “Points off for not scooting me in.” Mac was obviously feeling guilty about something. Veronica couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she sat and looked down at the food. “Oh, this smells great.”

Mac ignored her friend's comments and sat as well. “Thanks. I know how much you like lasagna.”

“Is this beef?” Veronica looked closer at it.

“Eggplant and tofu.” Mac nodded. “It's real cheese though. I figured for you, I would suffer.” 

Veronica grinned over at her friend. “Wow, you must have something horrible to tell me.”

Mac sighed. “I have the group coming Saturday. They will be here at noon.” Mac cut into her piece and slipped the bite into her mouth.

“Ahh. Ok.” Veronica did the same, moaning softly at the food. It was really good. “Who's on the list?”

“Wallace.” Mac started.

Veronica grinned. “Obviously. Although, if I were you, I would have saved him for the end. Now, I just know you will end of a note that I will groan at.” Veronica slipped another piece in her mouth.

Mac sighed. “Piz, Parker, Logan and Dick.” She said the names as fast as she could. She slipped a large piece in her mouth.

Veronica blinked and looked up at her. “Wow. Yea, that's a-” She paused. “Wait, Dick? Why would he want to come to play a table-whatever game?”

“He was there when I asked Logan. Logan agreed to come only because if he didn't come, he would have to spend his evening keeping Dick away. Dick seemed really interested in playing though.” Mac stabbed her salad.

“Well, I asked someone to join us too.” Veronica smirked. 

Mac blinked. “You did? Who? Why?”

“You said you needed people. I got you another person.” Veronica shoved a piece in her mouth.

“Who? Do I like this person? Trust him or her?” Mac blinked over at her roommate.

“Calm down. It's just Eli.” Veronica chuckled. “He will be here. I have to call and tell him when exactly. I wasn't sure when you wanted to start.”

Mac relaxed and nodded. “I'm saying noon because there's some things to go over before we play. Rules, understanding your character sheets, a practice fight so you know what to expect.” She moved her fork around as she talked.

Veronica nodded. “Do I have any say in what I'm playing? Like, can I pick?”

“Normally, yes, but I already made your character. I also made one for Wallace, since I was sure he would probably join.” Mac kept eating.

“And what am I?” Veronica was interested in this. She was curious if she should take what Mac picked for her as a representation of who she is as a person. She blinked. She needed to take the psych final as soon as possible. It was clouding up her head.

Mac just smirked and ate more of her food. “This is going to be so much fun.” 

“I would have thought Max would have been invited.” Veronica smiled smugly as she finished off her lasagna.

Mac sighed and looked over at her friend. “I asked. He isn't that big of a nerd.” Mac rolled her eyes and ate another bite. 

“You are better off without him then.” Veronica grinned and held up her wine glass. “To new adventures.” 

Mac smiled slowly and raised her glass. “To letting your nerd flag fly.” She giggled. They tapped glasses and drank slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved, comments and/kudos. Thanks for reading!


End file.
